


Floating

by setos_puppy



Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, Infidelity, Kink Bingo 2011, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave goes to Kurt when he needs to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

Dave's chest heaved as he leaned his head back against the pillows and squeezed his eyes shut. His body shuddered and he let out a few short, quick breaths. A chill crept into his body and he shook again, swallowing thickly.   
  
“David?”  
  
Kurt's voice sounded far away and muffled. He opened his mouth to respond but instead made a quiet grunt of acknowledgment.  
  
“Do I have your permission to touch you?”  
  
Dave gave a soft, jerky nod and felt the slim, strong hands belonging to his partner wrap around his wrist and tug lightly against the silk scarf knotted about his wrist and then lower his arm to the bed. The other arm was released and Dave heard Kurt move before nimble fingers slid over his cheeks and behind his head. When the blindfold slipped off and Dave opened his closed eyes the room was dimly lit.   
  
“Water?”  
  
Dave nodded his head and sat up against the bed, with Kurt's help he relaxed against the headboard, a pillow wedged behind his back for comfort. He took the bottle of water and took a few long swallows before he handed it back to Kurt who rested it on the bedside table.   
  
“Is there anything else you need?”  
  
“'m cold.”  
  
Kurt got up from the bed and walked to the foot of it, he opened a box and pulled out some things before walking back over to Dave. He wrapped a fleece blanket around Dave's exposed torso and tucked the bed sheets around his hips tighter before holding up a few squares of dark chocolate. Dave eyed them and his brows creased.   
  
“It'll make you feel better and less detached.”   
  
Dave took a square and placed it under his tongue and let it melt slowly, trying to keep focused on slow, even breaths. He always had a tendency to lose himself during new or exciting love making between himself and Kurt. Kurt always knew, somehow, with an uncanny ability to know when to stop – to sense that he needed something extra. Kurt knew when to push. He knew when to talk and when to be silent.   
  
It was something Dave was utterly grateful for.   
  
Dave chewed on the second piece of chocolate and looked to Kurt, who was stretched out next to him on the bed, watching him closely. Kurt was always nervous. Dave liked to think it was a good thing. The first time they had done something less than vanilla Dave had lost himself quickly, abandoned himself in favour of being taken over. After their session had ended Kurt had sat with him while he cried as the high crashed. When he was cold Kurt made him tea and helped him drink it. They hadn't spoken and it was oddly comfortable, despite the fact he had spent nearly an hour sobbing in Kurt's arms.   
  
It had given them a footing to stand on.   
  
From that point on, Dave knew he could rely on Kurt whenever the need arose. If he was particularly stressed from a day of work and he needed it paddled out of him – Kurt was there. When his parents divorced after nearly thirty-five years of marriage Kurt had been there to hold him and slowly make love to him until he was so sleepy that nothing else seemed to matter.   
  
Kurt was always there with wide blue eyes, a soft voice, firm hand and no judgment.   
  
After what felt like an eternity, but was closer to an hour, Dave felt as if he could move. He shifted in the bed and caught Kurt's eye as the other shifted with him. Kurt looked pleased and beautiful. Stretched out on the deep green Egyptian cotton sheets unashamed of his nakedness. His long, toned limbs and taut stomach were as pale as milk and almost shone against the sheets in the faintly lit room.   
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
Dave took a long drink of water. “Better. Much better. I think you work magic with your body.”  
  
Kurt laughed, it was soft and musical. “I didn't mean about the stress, don't deflect, David. How do you feel physically, emotionally?”  
  
Dave tried to hide his wry smile and failed. “Good. My shoulders are a little stiff, but I think that's from being tied to your bed and ridden like a prize horse.” Dave assessed himself for a moment while Kurt rolled his eyes. “I could use a shower.”  
  
“Will a bath be alright?”  
  
“A bath is good.”  
  
“Alright, I'll go start it. Will you be okay if I leave you? I'll just be in the other room.”  
  
“I'm good.”  
  
Kurt nodded his head and slid out of the bed. He stretched his arms over his head and sighed before crossing across his expansive room and walked into the attached en suite. Dave closed his eyes a moment and listened to the water running before a plume of something sweet drifted into the room. The water turned off and he opened his eyes and watched as Kurt walked into the room. Kurt took his water and set it aside before taking hold of his hand and helped him up.   
  
The bathtub was foaming with sweet vanilla scented bubbles when Dave sank in. Kurt climbed into the tub across from him and pulled his knees against his chest. They watched each other for a moment before Kurt picked up a sponge and dipped it into the water and made his way over to Dave to rub slow, lazy circles into his chest.   
  
Dave smiled when Kurt did and closed his eyes as more warm water slid over his torso. He loved the way Kurt took care of him and was pretty sure Kurt loved doing it too. Or else this crazy thing would never keep happening the way it did.   
  
This... whatever it was.  
  
Arrangement?  
  
“Stop thinking.” Kurt's mouth pressed against his collarbone. “You come here to stop thinking, remember?”  
  
Dave's hand rose out of the water and found the slope of Kurt's shoulder and rubbed it slowly. “Sorry, guess I'm coming back to myself if I'm thinking so hard you can sense it.”  
  
“I'd say that was a good thing.”   
  
They lingered in the tub but didn't speak any longer. Instead they washed one another thoroughly and with a great amount of care.   
  
When they left Dave dried himself off and dressed in the same pressed slacks, dress shirt and tie he had been in when he arrived. Kurt simply knotted a robe around his form and toyed with his steam-curled hair in the mirror.   
  
Dave made his way to the door of Kurt's home. Kurt followed and leaned against the frame.   
  
“I'll see you later this week.” It wasn't a question. Dave knew Kurt was likely anticipating a visit to take place after his big meeting at work. Dave would be lying if he said he wouldn't want one. It was beginning to get harder and harder to leave.   
  
“I'll give you a call.”   
  
Kurt nodded his head and gave a faint smile. “Drive safe.”  
  
Dave nodded shortly and opened the door. “Have a good night.”  
  
The door closed behind him and locked. Dave took a deep breath and scrubbed a hand over his face. He felt relaxed and released. He crossed the driveway to his company car and opened the door and climbed inside. He pulled his cellphone out of the glove compartment and turned it on. It chirped at him before ringing. He took a look at his watch – six thirty – right on time.   
  
He started the car and put on his headset before accepting the car and pulling out of the driveway, away from the house and out of the cul-de-sac. “Hello, princess.”  
  
“Did you just finish work, Daddy?”  
  
“Six-thirty, you know that. What time is it?”  
  
“Mommy! What time is it? Mommy says it's six-thirty, so you're done work!”  
  
Dave caught a glimpse of Kurt's house before he turned the corner. “Well, Mommy's right.”


End file.
